


The Photographer's Body Guard

by gorgeouslyunderrated



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard AU, Drama, Gay, Gen, M/M, Romance, ash x eiji, taking down corruption, will actually be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouslyunderrated/pseuds/gorgeouslyunderrated
Summary: Ash, otherwise known as The Lynx, was a state of the art body guard until one of his clients, Skipper, is murdered. Ever since the murder, Ash had been trying to figure out just who Skipper really is and why someone would want a child dead. That's when Eiji Okumura, a photographer who begins to gather intelligence on the dark underbelly of New York, walks into his life. Together the two uncover the mystery behind Skipper's death and set out on making things right. In their adventure together they walk the line of death, and somewhere along the way find their wills to live in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for bearing with the earlier start time, Skipper,” Ash said, his eyes darting to the rear view mirror to look at the kid that sat in the back of his car. With the way the kid was dressed, hair slicked back and pressed suit, one would have thought he was an adult. But, the look in his eyes, soft and bright, betrayed his true age.

 

This wasn’t the first time Ash had carted Skipper, the true name of the kid unbeknownst to Ash,down the streets of New York city in his sports car. Still he wondered, what would make a kid need the best body guard New York had to offer. How was someone so young wrapped up in something that required this level of protection? 

 

Well, Ash could understand that at least. He had been there, knew the circumstances that can drive kids to terrible things, and listlessly wished he could help the kid. However, Ash had a job to do and at the end of the day he was paid to make sure bad people didn’t die, not to save kids in unfortunate circumstances. 

 

“No need to be so formal, Lynx. You’ve guarded me enough that I consider you to be my only friend,” Skipper said. 

 

Ash’s eyes flashes back into the rear view mirror. 

 

“You know better than that, Skip,” Ash replied before focusing his eyes back on the road. 

 

Skipper smiled in response, chin resting in his hand and brown eyes tracking the buildings as they passed by in the window. The setting sun caused his dark skin to glow, and for a moment, the spark faded from his eyes. The weight of whatever he was caught up in weighing heavy on his body, making him look even older than Ash. Then, the brightness was back in his eyes and he was a child again. 

 

_“The road ahead is clear, no possible shooters on the roof,”_ a voice rang in Ash’s ear. 

 

“Let’s keep it that way. Approaching the airport,” Ash replied, turning into the private hangar. 

 

_“Roger, clearing air space for take off.”_

 

Ash stepped out of the car and opened the door for Skipper, eyes darting around his surroundings. Ash placed his hand on Skipper’s back and guided him to the Gulfstream. Skipper gave a salute as he climbed the stairs, and Ash nodded back. 

 

_Bang._

 

Skipper fell forward, his body hitting each stair with a resounding thud as he slid face down to the floor. He came to a stop at Ash’s feet, and blood began to pool out of his chest. 

 

“Skip!” Ash screamed as he fell to the floor. 

 

Skipper’s body lay unmoving—not a breath, not a heartbeat. Just completely still. 

 

…

 

Eiji steadied the camera, making sure his target was in frame before taking multiple pictures. His room itself was clean, but the walls were littered with pictures and red string. It had been months since Eiji had left Japan to become a photographer under Shunichi Ibe, his mentor. He had never expected it to turn into this, but there was no turning back. 

 

Eiji pushed the wheeled the office chair he was in over to his computer, behind it sat a board littered with pictures of a beautiful man with long, wild blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The Lynx was his street name, and he was Eiji’s best shot at putting his findings to good use. Eiji clicked into his computer and jotted down an address, grabbing his camera before he rushed out of his apartment. 

 

After a short fifteen minute walk, Eiji was standing outside a rundown bar, yells and breaking glass filling the air. Eiji took a deep breath and nervously tugged on his jacket sleeves. He pushed open the door and walked in with as much confidence as he could muster. Across the room and perched atop a bar stool sat the person he wanted to see. He was even more stunning in real life, pale skin practically glowing in the dim light. His white t-shirt exposed his collar bones and showed off his biceps as he sat sipping his drink. Eiji took a moment to collect himself before walking over and tentatively sitting on the bar stool next to him. Eiji could have sworn the room went dead silent, but that must just be the overwhelming feeling of anxiety that gripped his chest when the man looked sideways at him. 

 

“Who are you, and what do you want?” The man ground out, refocusing his eyes forward. 

 

“Are you the Lynx?” Eiji asked in a hushed tone, leaning in slightly. 

 

“What’s it to you?” 

 

“You’re an ex-bodyguard. You were supposed to be guarding Skipper, real name unknown, when he was murdered. You’ve been investigating his death ever since.” 

 

Ash’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“How the fuck do you know all this?” Ash harshly whispered.

 

“I’m a photographer and I happen to be pretty good at hacking things. I’ve been tracking many key players in his death, and I have some more information,” Eiji replied in a hushed tone. 

 

“No one even knows Skip’s background, what could you have possibly figured out?” 

 

“Just come to my apartment, I have all of the information I’ve found there.” 

 

“And what if I try to kill you and run off with the information?” 

 

“Then you better be damn sure that you avenge Skipper’s death and bring down the douche bags behind it. Don’t let me die in vain.” 

 

Eiji let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. Ash was looking at Eiji head on now, his green eyes wide. 

 

“Come with me,” Eiji pleaded, placing a hand on Ash’s arm. 

 

Eiji could have sworn he heard the room gasp, but ignored it. 

 

“Fine,” Ash said as he stood up. 

 

Eiji nodded his head and lead the way to his apartment. Ash was constantly looking around, making sure that they weren’t being followed. Once inside, Eiji showed Ash his wall. Ash let out a long whistle. 

 

“Wow, you really have done your research, ah-“

 

“Eiji,” Eiji supplied, feeling sheepish he hadn’t introduced himself already. 

 

“Eiji.” Ash repeated, leaning over Eiji’s computer. “I get my own board, how flattering. At least now I know who has been taking pictures of me.” 

 

Eiji felt his face flush in embarrassment. 

 

“I’m so sorry! I just, ah, wanted to make sure the person I brought this to was the right person,” Eiji replied. 

 

“What makes you think I’m the right person?” 

 

Eiji’s eyes fell to the floor. 

 

“I can’t quite put into words why you would be the ‘right’ person, but I just know that you’ll do what it takes to make things right,” Eiji stated. 

 

That was when Ash felt his heart crack. This stranger was putting his whole trust in him, and to Ash that was the biggest honor that had ever been bestowed upon him. Eiji was unassuming—olive complexion and standard dark hair in a standard cut. But, there was nothing standard about him.

 

“I’m in. Tell me everything.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash’s eyes narrowed in concentration, watching as Eiji ran from wall to wall of his room, following his various red strings. 

 

“Let’s start at the beginning,” Eiji stated, eyes focusing on his window. 

 

Ash craned his head to follow Eiji’s gaze. 

 

“The whore house?” Ash asked. 

 

“Uh, yes,” Eiji replied, his voice going up an octave. “Anyways, pretty soon after moving in I noticed several big names in the New York underground coming and going quite often from there.” 

 

“Like who?” Ash said as he narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Well there’s the obvious, Dino Golzine. No surprise there, he’s always had a thing for pretty men. Seeing him in a whore house isn’t the most suspicious,” Eiji continued as he walked over to pictures of Dino entering and leaving the building. 

 

“Dino’s a sleazy guy, what’s new?” 

 

“What’s new is the guys he’s sleazin’ around with.” 

 

Ash let out a chuckle as Eiji took a step over to a new section of his wall that had pictures of Dino with various men plastered on it. 

 

“He’s mostly been spotted with a Captain Foxx. Foxx is the ex-commander of the green barrettes who, until I saw him a couple of months ago, was dead. Official records say he and his squad were K.I.A. by the Taliban.” 

 

“Risen from the dead, huh? Any idea what he’s doing in the after life?” 

 

Eiji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Well get to that later,” Eiji replied, waving his hand. 

 

Ash nodded as Eiji moved on to the next set of pictures. 

 

“There’s these guys,” Eiji said as he pointed to picture of two men, one who was Chinese with long, silky black hair and the other was tall, broad, with shoulder length hair. “I can’t dig up anything on them. It’s almost like they don’t exist. I don’t know who they are and what they want, which makes them pretty suspicious in my mind.” 

 

“Blanca.” Ash ground out. 

 

Eiji just squinted back at Ash. 

 

“The scraggly dude with the hair. His name is Blanca, or well that’s what he tells people. He taught me everything I know, got me into the body guard business. Five years ago he ‘retired,’ and fell off the face of the earth. No one can cover a trail quite like he can,” Ash explained. 

 

“And the guy he’s with?” Eiji asked. 

 

“I guess I don’t know everything,” Ash stated dejectedly. 

 

Eiji let out exaggerated gasp and clutched his chest. 

 

“The great Lynx really is a human!” Eiji exclaimed in mocking shock. 

 

Ash couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and respond with, “Stop calling me the Lynx. Just call me Ash.” 

 

Eiji gave Ash a soft smile. 

 

“Well, Ash, as you can tell there are a multitude of other degenerates that frequent the house, but these ones are the most pressing,” Eiji continued. 

 

“Why is that?” Ash questioned. 

 

“They’re planning something bad, and Skipper was close to figuring it out until his unfortunate end.” 

 

Eiji stopped in front of a picture of Skipper. If Ash focused on it enough, he could almost pretend the boy was still alive; that Ash had not let him die. 

 

“What do you know?” Ash pressed. 

 

Eiji took a deep breath. 

 

“Skipper, real name Darius Henry, was the son of two journalists who lived in Europe. His parents wrote articles that exposed U.S. senator William Kippard’s collusion with the Russian government to get his way politically.”

 

Ash flinched at the name. 

 

“Sad thing is, is that bastard is still in office,” Ash said, malice dripping from his voice. 

 

Eiji let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

 

“Skipper’s parents died under mysterious circumstances, but I’m pretty sure Kippard arranged an accident for them. Skipper spent the years after that investigating their deaths. God only knows what he found out, but I’m sure it’s why he was murdered. So, I have been trying to figure out what Skipper found out, but not get murdered.” 

 

Ash cracked a smile. 

 

“Here’s what I got, and this should answer your question about Foxx. Golzine and Foxx are most definitely working together. Foxx is on some power trip. I managed to find emails between him and Kippard, but it’s all in military code. Based on the fact that Foxx is talking to Kippard, I can assume Foxx wants in with the Russians and is also colluding. Golzine wants total control of heroin rings in eastern Europe. If Foxx and Kippard manage to accomplish whatever they’re planning, I can only guess what opportunities it’ll leave open in the underground.” 

 

“And Blanca and pretty boy?” Ash asked. 

 

“Who knows. Like I said, I can’t find anything on them, which is concerning.”

 

Ash stood up and walked to the center of the room. He spun slowly in a circle, taking in all the pictures, evidence and red strings. 

 

“So basically Foxx and Kippard are colluding with the Russian government to gain some sort of power, yet to be determined, and Golzine is going to come in during the aftermath and take control of the underground. Blanca and pretty boy are probably involved, but their role is unknown,” Ash stated. 

 

Eiji nodded in affirmation. 

 

“So, Eiji, what would you like me to do?” Ash asked. 

 

Eiji looked up at Ash, brown eyes full of determination. 

 

“Ash, I would like you to be my bodyguard and help me put a stop to what these people are doing.” 

 

“My price is steep.” 

 

“We can worry about payment after the job is done.” 

 

Ash smiled, and the crack in his heart grew bigger. 

 

“It’s a deal then.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Eiji? Who is this?” Shunichi yelled, nearly dropping his morning coffee. 

 

Eiji walked out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

“Oh, that’s Ash,” Eiji replied. 

 

“Wow, Eiji, I didn’t know middle age men were your type. Here I was thinking I had a chance,” Ash teased as he sat up from the couch.

 

Eiji furrowed his eyebrows for moment, and then he turned bright red. Ash laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“I’m Ash,” Ash said once he had gotten himself under control, offering his right hand out to Shunichi.

 

“Shunichi Ibe,” Shunichi replied, taking Ash’s hand. “Eiji, a word.” 

 

Eiji followed Shunichi into the kitchen. Shunichi threw a glance over Eiji’s shoulder at Ash before leaning in. 

 

“Eiji, I can overlook the taking pictures of people at the whore house because you get the work I need you to do done. That’s fine. But this! Bringing strange men home! Eiji this isn’t what I meant when I said I would bring you to the U.S. to find yourself,” Shunichi whispered yelled. 

 

“It’s not like that! He’s my body guard! Look, I’m on to something. I’m not just taking pictures of scum bags who have to pay for sex cause they can’t get any. There’s a bigger plan going on here,” Eiji whispered back. 

 

“So what if there is! It’s not our job to jump in and play vigilante. Not to mention, you will die if you try. These guys are trained thugs. You are a pole vaulter and photographer! You can’t compete.” 

 

“That’s why I have Ash! I have to do this. People are going to die if I don’t, and no one else will!” 

 

Shunichi groaned and rubbed his temples. 

 

“Your parents are going to murder me Eiji,” Shunichi said as he walked back over to Ash. 

 

“You better keep him safe,” Shunichi said to Ash, before turning and heading back to his room. “I have work to do. Eiji, make sure you get those proofs to me by the end of the day.” 

 

“Yes! And, uh, thank you,” Eiji replied. 

 

Shunichi just waved his hand behind him as he walked down the hall. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Eiji said as he walked back over to Ash. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ash said as he got up, running a hand through his hair. “We need to get going soon.” 

 

“Where are we going?” Eiji asked.

 

“To build an army.” 

 

…

 

Shorter Wong was eccentric to say the least. If the eyebrow piercing and ripped jeans didn’t scream “total punk,” the pink mohawk certainly did. He sat across from Eiji and Ash in the middle of a Chinese restaurant. He kicked his feet up on the table and threw his arm over the back of the seat next to him. 

 

A boy with short black hair and a bomber jacket came up behind Shorter and pushed his chair forward, causing Shorter to quickly slam his feet on the ground to keep himself from toppling over. 

 

“What would Nadia say if she saw you putting your feet on a surface that customers eat on?” The boy said, sitting down in the empty chair next to Shorter. 

 

“I would say ‘put your feet down you disgusting cock sucker!’” A voice called from the kitchen. 

 

Eiji looked at Ash, who just shrugged it off. 

 

“Pleasant as always,” Shorter remarked under his breath. 

 

“And you're as insolent as always,” Ash replied. 

 

“Do you see this Sing? This is the abuse I put up with,” Shorter said as he turned to the boy next to him. 

 

“You deserve it,” Sing replied. 

 

Eiji leaned in towards Ash. 

 

“Are these guys really going to help us?” Eiji whispered. 

 

“Oh Ash, I didn’t take you as being into the puppy dog type,” Shorter said, leaning in and placing his chin in his palm. 

 

Ash pushed Shorter’s head back and forced him to fall back into his seat. 

 

“Look, we’re here to discuss a job of sorts,” Ash stated. 

 

“Of sorts?” Sing asked, his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Look bad guys are doing bad things and Eiji and I are going to stop them,” Ash said. 

 

“Woah, Ash, I know your thing is keeping people out of the loop, but if I’m going to put my men on the line, I need a little more information,” Shorter stated. 

 

Ash looked at Eiji, and Eiji nodded back before launching into his explanation of the situation. Sing sat back in his chair with a finger placed thoughtfully on his chin. 

 

“So what’s in it for us?” Sing asked. 

 

Eiji looked at Ash, his mouth slightly agape. 

 

“We don’t have anything right now,” Ash conceded. 

 

“So you want me to sacrifice my men for what? The name of justice?” Sing exclaimed. 

 

“Look, I know you two don’t have a lot of stake in this fight. But, let me tell you what you do have,” Eiji said as he took a deep breath. “Dino Golzine basically runs the New York underground. You guys don’t sneeze without him knowing it. Doesn’t that piss you off? And you’re going to sit around while he gains even more power?” 

 

Sings eyes narrowed and Shorter broke out into a grin. 

 

“Looks like you got yourself a firecracker here, Ash” Shorter smirked. 

 

“He hired me,” Ash deadpanned. 

 

Shorter raised a brow before saying, “I’m in.” 

 

“What? Shouldn’t we think about this a little more?” Sing exclaimed. 

 

“That little speech didn’t move you?” Shorter asked. 

 

Sing just crossed his arms and looked at the floor. 

 

The door to the restaurant opened a soft bell sounded. Eiji turned around just in time to see a masked man pull an AK-47 out of his long trench coat. 

 

“Get down, this is a robbery!” The man yelled. 

 

“Like hell it is!” Shorter yelled, flipping the table. 

 

Ash jumped over and pulled Eiji with him. 

 

“Does this happen often Shorter?” Ash hissed. 

 

“We’re not in the best part of town,” Shorter exclaimed. 

 

Then, the hail of bullets started. Eiji covered his head with his hands. Ash put an arm around him and whispered, “I got you, don’t worry about it.” Eiji nodded. 

 

“Sing, when he reloads can you tie him up?” Ash asked. 

 

“Is the pope catholic?” Sing replied, pulling out a spear head tied to wire. 

 

There was a click and then the bullets stopped. Sing sprung up from behind the table, throwing the spear head and wrapping the wire around the body of the masked man. Shorter ran out from behind the table and roundhouse kicked the man in the head, knocking him out cold. Ash kept Eiji behind the table until he deemed the situation safe. 

 

“Who is stupid enough to raid the shop of a known gang boss alone?” Sing asked as Shorter dragged the man to the back of the restaurant. 

 

“He’s not alone,” Ash breathed, quickly pushing Eiji to the back of the restaurant. 

 

“This is an ambush. Shorter, what have you gotten yourself into?” Ash yelled. 

 

Shorter let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“You’ll be pleased to know it has to do with your grand plan!” Shorter called. 

 

“Goddammit Shorter! It would have been good to know that from the start!” Ash yelled. 

 

“Shorter! I swear to god you good for nothing motherfucker, I am going to castrate you when this is over!” Yelled a woman crouched under a steel table in the kitchen. She had short black hair and the same face a Shorter, minus the piercing and five o’clock shadow. 

 

“Nadia, I’m sorry. You need to get out of here,” Shorter said. 

 

Nadia loaded a clip into her pistol. 

 

“Like hell I’m leaving the fate of my restaurant in the hands of you fucktards,” she snapped. 

 

“Well, what’s the game plan?” Sing asked. 

 

Ash looked around at the room. 

 

“Okay here’s what we gotta do.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji shivered and pulled his jacket tight around himself. He sat hunkered behind two tables with his back to the wall that ran along the perimeter of the roof. Ash was beside him, armed with his pistol and a couple of extra guns Shorter had. If they hadn’t been under attack, Eiji would have thought that the setting sun was beautiful, and the way Ash’s green eyes glinted in the light even more gorgeous. But, they were under attack and anxiety gripped his insides, twisting them around until he was struggling to keep his body from shaking. 

 

Ash glanced down at Eiji, the sun making his olive skin glow. Ash put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the way he flinched. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise,” Ash said, his voice low. 

 

Eiji smiled up at Ash. 

 

“I trust you,” he said, leaning into the touch. 

 

Ash’s eyes went wide. He didn’t have time to be swept up by the incredibly naive declaration, but Ash couldn’t forget it. In that moment, he swore he would live up to Eiji’s expectations. Then the moment passed and Ash was refocusing on the door to the roof that was directly across from them on the other side of the roof. Ash knew they probably wouldn’t have to do anything, while Eiji just prayed that this plan worked out as they wanted it to. Eiji thought back to the conversation they had just had, praying that this would go smoothly. 

 

“This is fucking crazy!” Shorter had said. 

 

“If they were skilled operatives, yeah it would be, but they’re not,” Ash had argued. “That guy had no idea what he was doing. If I had to take a bet, this was his first time going on a job. That’s why we’re going to play a game of king of the mountain with them. I’m going to stay with Eiji on the roof.” 

 

“The roof has no cover or an escape route!” Shorter had exclaimed. 

 

“We’ll make cover and we don’t need an escape route. Shorter, you and Nadia are going to hide out in the storage shelves by the stairs. Let them pass you, then shoot them in the back. Sing, you’re light enough to hide out in the drop ceiling in the corridor. You’re on clean up. Don’t give away your location. If you guys do your job, I shouldn’t have to fight, but I’ll get any lucky person who gets to the roof,” Ash had explained. 

 

Eiji replayed that conversation in his head over and over again. Ash seemed confident this would work. Eiji gripped Ash’s hand that still lay on his shoulder. Ash gave it a squeeze, but kept his eyes trained on the door. The sound of footsteps began to get closer. Ash pushed Eiji down and hissed, “stay down and don’t move.” Eiji nodded and covered his mouth. Ash crouched down, cocking his gun and training it on the door. Shorter and Nadia burst through the door and sprinted behind the barricade. 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Ash whispered. 

 

“They came in waves. First ones are down, but the second wave came up behind us. Hopefully Sing will handle it,” Shorter huffed out, reloading his gun. 

 

“How many?” Ash asked. 

 

“Five per group. Who knows how many waves there are,” Shorter replied. 

 

“We can’t expect Sing to be able to get all of them. Get ready to shoot,” Ash ordered, and Nadia and Shorter trained their guns on the door as well. 

 

Footsteps could be heard again. Ash put a hand on Eiji’s head and forcing it lower. Eiji complied and laid on the ground behind the three. Two men in black masks burst through the door. Ash quickly took his aim and fired perfect shots, dropping the two assailants before the others had a chance to shoot. 

 

“Okay well I’m going to join Eiji and let you handle this,” Shorter said. 

 

“Get your ass up here,” Ash hissed, yanking on Shorter’s arm. 

 

More footsteps sounded, off beat from each other and quick paced. Next through the door was five men, also in black masks, and two of them were holding Sing by the arms. Sing was kicking and squirming. 

 

“Turn in the photographer and we’ll let this kid go,” one of the men called out. 

 

Five shots sounded, and the five men fell. Sing stood up and rolled out his shoulders. 

 

“Sorry about that Ash, they pulled me out of the ceiling,” Sing said. 

 

“Are there more?” Ash asked. 

 

Sing walked to the edge and stood on his tip toes to look over the wall. 

 

“Their van is pretty empty,” Sing replied. 

 

Ash sighed before turning around to face Eiji who was sitting on his knees. 

 

“I thought I told you to stay down,” Ash replied. 

 

Eiji looked up to Ash. 

 

“That was incredible,” Eiji breathed. 

 

“That was murder. Nothing that incredible about it,” Ash replied. 

 

“Thank you,” Eiji said, grabbing the sleeve of Ash’s jean jacket. 

 

Ash’s hard expression melted, and he smiled down at Eiji. 

 

“Just doing my job,” Ash said, ruffling Eiji’s hair. 

 

“Are you two done making out? Because we have a witness in the freezer and I want to talk to him before he dies of hypothermia,” Sing snipped. 

 

“One day Sing, you too will understand young love,” Shorter cooed, throwing an arm around Sing’s shoulders. 

 

“Get off me, old man,” Sing huffed as he pushed Shorter off of him. 

 

“Sing’s right, we should talk to that guy and investigate the van,” Ash said, pushing the tables apart and walking to the door. 

 

Eiji followed Ash, noticing the way Ash’s eyes narrowed and his eyebrow furrowed. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Eiji asked in a hushed tone. 

 

“Nothing,” Ash replied absentmindedly. 

 

“That’s a lie,” Eiji countered. 

 

Ash stopped walking down the stairs and looked at Eiji with wide eyes. 

 

“Come on Ash, you can fool any old thug or military operative, but I spend my life looking at people like you,” Eiji offered, reading Ash’s expressions effortlessly. 

 

“That’s a little creepy Eiji,” Ash joked, starting to walk down the stairs again. “That was too easy. It obviously was no run of the mill robbery, but if they really wanted to kidnap you why send the least trained? It doesn’t make sense.” 

 

“Maybe it was a test?” Eiji offered. 

 

Ash just silently continued down the stairs to the freezer. Eiji had a point, but if it was a test, how would they know their skill level if all the guys ended up dead? It wasn’t like it would be hard for anyone to kill them, they were sloppy and untrained. Sure, they were expendable and that’s probably why they were sent, but something didn’t sit right with Ash. 

 

Ash threw open the freezer, a blast of cold air hitting him and Eiji. Eiji let out a shiver as Shorter, Sing and Nadia came up behind them. Handcuffed to a shelf coated with ice sat the first man they had encountered. He was limp and lightly groaned. Ash walked over and pulled the mask off to reveal his face. He was Chinese, with dark hair that stuck up in different directions and a black eye forming where Shorter had kicked him. 

 

“What the fuck!” Sing yelled. 

 

“What?” Ash asked. 

 

“That’s Lao. He’s one of our guys and Sing’s brother,” Shorter said in disbelief. 

 

“Hey asshole, wake up!” Sing yelled, pushing the boy. 

 

Lao awoke with a start, and pulled against his restraints. 

 

“Shorter, Sing, I can explain,” he said weakly. 

 

“Yeah you better start talking,” Sing snapped. 

 

“They threatened me. Told me they would kill mom,” Lao whispered, tears welling up. 

 

“Goddamit,” Sing yelled. “Is she okay right now?” 

 

Lao nodded. 

 

“Thank god,” Sing sighed. “Who put you up to this?” 

 

“This guy named Yut-Lung. Claims he’s the seventh son of the Lee’s” Lao replied. 

 

“That’s crazy, the Lee’s only have six sons,” Sing countered. 

 

“That’s what they want you to think,” Shorter cut in. “Lao, those guys with you, are they-“ 

 

Shorter cut himself short. 

 

“They were ours,” Lao confirmed. 

 

“Fuck!” Shorter yelled. 

 

Ash’s eyes fell to the floor. 

 

“This Yut-Lung, does he have this burly white guy with him all the time?” Eiji asked, ignoring the heavy tension in the room. 

 

“Yeah, he does,” Lao replied, eyeing Eiji suspiciously. 

 

“I see. Any other information on him?” Eiji asked, his eyes glinting. 

 

“Not really, I’m just an underling.” 

 

Eiji started pacing the room, muttering to himself. Shorter looked over at Ash. 

 

“Is he okay?” Shorter asked. 

 

“Just let him get it out,” Ash replied, knowing full well that Eiji was drawing connections and coming up with a plan. Sure enough, Eiji snapped his fingers and turned to face the group. 

 

“Sing, how good are you at spying?” Eiji said, eyes practically glittering. “Lao, get Sing in the door with Yut-Lung. Certainly he’s doing this to work towards some goal, and Sing is in a higher position in the gang and can offer him more resources. Except, he’ll be reporting to us, secretly of course. Sing, make a connection with Yut-Lung, make him like you. Better yet, make him love you.”

 

“What?” Sing yelled. 

 

“This guy, there’s something about him that screams ‘love me please,’” Eiji offered. “Use it against him. Make him unable to kill you, and extract every bit of information you can from him.”

 

Sing stood with his mouth open. 

 

“What, you can’t do it?” Eiji said. 

 

Sing shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Yeah I can, just watch me!” Sing exclaimed. 

 

“Great! Shorter, you need to lay low. w\We can’t risk Yut-Lung getting his hands on you,” Eiji stated. 

 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Shorter replied with a salute. 

 

“So, we’re going to play this the sneaky way,” Ash concluded. 

 

“Bingo!” Eiji exclaimed. 

 

“What are you guys planning?” Lao chimed in. 

 

“It doesn’t really concern you,” Ash said as he began to remove Lao’s handcuffs. “Just do what we tell you and we’ll make sure your mom doesn’t die.”

 

“How can I trust you?” Lao said. 

 

“Because I’m with him,” Shorter said, pointing at himself with his thumb. 

 

Lao sighed, not fully convinced but willing to do anything to keep his mom alive and out of this mess. 

 

“She’s gonna be okay, I promise. I’ll keep you both safe,” Sing said, giving Lao a hug. 

 

“I’ll get you in. Don’t you dare get yourself killed,” Lao replied. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sing smiled. 

 

…

 

“You trained him well, Blanca,” said Yut-Lung, a soft lilt in his voice. 

 

He handed the pair of binoculars he was using over to Blanca, who silently put them in his trench coat pocket. 

 

“We’ll take him with the photographer. I’m sure Dino will love the surprise,” Yut-Lung said as he turned to leave the roof of the warehouse they were on. 

 

“Good luck with that,” Blanca said sarcastically. 

 

“Are you questioning my ability?” Yut-Lung asked defensively. 

 

“Look, it’s only my job to protect you, and that I will do, but Ash is impossible to catch. You can’t compete,” Blanca stated. 

 

Yut-Lung’s eyes narrowed and he turned, flipping his hair over his shoulder as he did so. 

 

“Watch me,” he snapped. 


End file.
